


Can You Forgive Me, Now?

by songmingi



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Sort of Degradation Kink, Voyeurism, feetjob, san calls wooyoung a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingi/pseuds/songmingi
Summary: Wooyoung catches San touching himself.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Can You Forgive Me, Now?

It was by accident, Wooyoung didn’t mean to walk in at the wrong moment… He _swears_! Seonghwa had instructed him to get San from his room and notify him to come downstairs and eat, setting out the takeout food they had ordered with the help of the other members.

Wooyoung did as he was told, skipping off to San’s and Yunho’s shared room and twisted the doorknob, the door opening without a struggle. Wooyoung opens his mouth to yell at his best friend to come eat with the rest of them when he abruptly paused, face flushing, and eyes widening from the scene of San sprawled upon his bed, head tilted back with his eyes shut and hand around his dripping cock.

It wasn’t weird for them to masturbate when the others were away and had alone time to do what they like. It wasn’t often, but it did happen. Primarily since the huge pandemic outbreak happened all over the world, they seemed to have more time on their hands, loafing around or rehearsing in the dance room.

Wooyoung should have knocked first, knowing that someone would like their alone time, but, to say the least, Wooyoung did not leave. He simply stood and watched, gaping stupidly at his friend while San stroked himself; one hand around his leaking cock while the other flicked his pink nipple, hips rolling beautifully.

Though, it looked like San hadn’t noticed Wooyoung’s existence by the doorway, too caught up stroking his hard cock that he didn’t hear the quiet creak of the door. Wooyoung knows he shouldn’t stand there, he should close the door and tell the others that San is _busy_ at the moment and will eat once he finishes, but he was entranced by San’s body and — _fuck,_ the way he moans made Wooyoung’s pants uncomfortably tight.

San trembled with a shaky groan when he rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock, squeezing the base. He was approaching his sweet release, San’s hand pumped his cock faster with his body falling forward before spurts of cum cover all over San’s abdomen. Wooyoung gapes as San brings his soil hand up to his plump lips and licks in between his fingers, _did he have to do that_?

Wooyoung bites back a squeak the second San looks up, the two directly gazing at each other. “I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have stood here, I-I’ll leave—“ Wooyoung pathetically sputtered, face pink.

“Young-ah,” San calls to the younger before he flees, the dark-haired male freezing in his spot. “Did you watch me the entire time?”

“N-No,” Wooyoung shook his head, back facing San as he resisted the urge to look back. He presses his legs together in hopes that his erection would vanish and he could run to the living room without any of the members questioning him. “I’m really sorry, San, I didn’t mean to—“

“I’ll forgive you if you do the same for me,” Wooyoung’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, tilting his head to look over his shoulder. San wickedly grins at the younger, caressing the space in front of him, between his legs, for the younger. “Touch yourself while I watch you as you did to me. It’s only fair.”

Wooyoung swallows thickly, hand clutching the doorknob tightly. “But, the others—“

“You want me to forgive you, right?” San tilts his head to the side, feigning a sad face. “You’re going to leave and not do the same for me? You’re such a pervert, Young-ah.”

 _Pervert_. Wooyoung doesn’t know why that name made him feel something deep in his stomach that he couldn’t explain. He heard the same patting sound of the bed, San waiting for the black-haired male to sit in that spot.

Slowly, Wooyoung withdraws his hand from the doorknob and shuts the door behind him, turning his body to face San who’s wicked smile grew even wider. “Good boy! Now, come here,” Wooyoung obeys without a fuss, making his way towards San and crawls in the spot San was patting, sitting on his knees with rosy cheeks. “Go on, I don’t need to tell you what to do, right?”

“N… No,” Wooyoung shook his head shortly, tugging the strings of his black sweatpants, pulling them down to his mid-thighs, and allowed his cock to spring out. “Do I?” 

“Mhm.” San leans back against the pillows propped up behind him, his sharp eyes examining Wooyoung’s body making the younger shrink, shying away from his gaze. “Aren’t you going to start?”

Wooyoung cringes when his hand encircles around his dry cock, providing a few pumps before rubbing his thumb over the slit of his cock. “This… is weird…” Wooyoung mutters sheepishly, his cheeks growing darker as he proceeds to fondle himself, eyes lowered.

“But you’re enjoying it,” San chuckles in a low, airy tone, his feet sliding up Wooyoung’s thighs. “You’re leaking so much! I knew you were a closeted pervert, I bet you fantasized someone watching you touch yourself.”

“N-No,” Wooyoung stutters, shaking his head. He wanted to disagree with San, _so bad_ , but he was right. He enjoyed this way too much, more than he could ever imagine. Embarrassingly, when Wooyoung jerked off in the bathroom or in his shared room, he’d leave the door unlocked in hopes one of the members would come in and watch him. The idea of someone’s eyes on him turned him on so much, whether they’re merely staring secretly or close up like San was; it drove Wooyoung absolutely crazy.

“No?” San challenged with a small giggle. “Don’t lie to me, Young-ah, if you didn’t like it you would have left. You just couldn’t pass up this chance, right? You think we don’t notice how you leave the door unlocked? Wishing one of us to come in and catch you and watch,”

A sweet moan escapes Wooyoung’s red lips, his body slumping forward as his hand pumps his cock faster, the pre-cum giving it an easy grip. “S-Sannie,”

“You’re already close?” San asked, lifting an eyebrow. “It hasn’t been five minutes, you’re just _that_ excited?”

“ _Mhm_!” Wooyoung nods his head, hips twitching into his hands in hopes that it would bring him closer to the edge. His body was practically shaking in pleasure, thighs tensing underneath San’s feet as his hand stroked himself quicker. “I-It feels _really_ good!”

“Does it?” San cooed at the black-haired male, shifting his feet from Wooyoung’s thighs and in between his legs, flattening the sole of his foot against Wooyoung’s pathetically red cock. The younger releases a noisy whiny gasp, his body jerking from the abrupt force between his legs. San presses his foot harder on Wooyoung’s weeping cock, the younger sobbing from the pain and pleasure between his shaky thighs, his hands gripping San’s ankle to hold himself up.

“S-Sannie, p- _please_ ,” Wooyoung splutters through a messy sob, cheeks damp from tears that he hadn’t realized he was shedding, and spit dribbling down his chin while he begins to grind on San’s foot. “G-Gonna cum! I-I have to cum!”

“From my foot?” San releases a teasing laugh, rubbing his feet up and down Wooyoung’s shaft before he’d press his needy cock up his belly; cum dribbling from Wooyoung’s cock and sliding down onto San’s foot. “You’re so disgusting, Young-ah. Who would’ve thought you liked this so much.”

“ _Please_ , _please_ , _please—“_ Wooyoung couldn’t form proper words, the only thing he was able to say was ‘please’ continually until his body twitched, his thighs tightened and body collapsed forward as cum gushed all over San’s foot and some on his thighs. “C- _Cumming_ …”

“Awe, you made a mess on my foot, Young-ah!” San fakes a pout, pulling his sticky feet away from Wooyoung’s softening cock, hoisting it up to Wooyoung’s face. “Look what you did!”

“S-Sorry, Sannie,” The younger sniffled, a few tears still falling from his eyes. “M’sorry…”

“If you’re really sorry, you’ll clean them up,” San smirks when the younger didn’t hesitate to put his tongue to work, lapping the cum all over San’s foot until there was none left. “You’re so cute, Young-ah! You’re really cleaning my foot without a fuss, you’re really that perverted, huh?”

Wooyoung hummed, tongue running between San’s toes where his cum sat, waiting for Wooyoung’s mouth to clean it all up. “Done, I’m all done, Sannie,” Wooyoung whispers to the older, pressing delicate kisses to the older’s foot. “Do you forgive me now?”

San chuckles, pulling his foot away from the whining boy, pressing a soft kiss to Wooyoung’s lips. “Of course I do, Young-ah.”


End file.
